Emperor Palpatine
Emperor Palpatine, also known as Darth Sidious, is a playable Hero character in Star Wars Battlefront. He is currently one of the three heroes in the game that can spawn bodyguards. Unlike the original games, he doesn't float. Darth Sideous is voiced by Sam Witwer. Overview Despite looking frail and weak, Emperor Palpatine is equipped with a variety of combat and support abilities to help turn the tide of battle. Darth Sidious can also use the Force to block a variety of attacks and weapons. Abilities Emperor Palpatine is equipped with the following abilities: *'Force Lightning': A powerful Force ability that channels electrical energy into enemies around him and stuns the enemy. This ability is short ranged, so it should be used mostly when the enemy player is close. *'Chain Lightning': Lightning chains between enemy foes when they are grouped together. *'Force Dash': This move allows Palpatine to quickly dash in the direction he's moving. This move actually appeared in Revenge of the Sith, ''not in the original trilogy. *'Imperial Resources': This support ability that grants additional power to Imperial troops around him. In Hero Hunt and Heroes vs Villains this will spawn a Hero Health pickup which can be used by any Hero character to replenish their health, although players mostly use it for themselves when playing as him. *'Royal Guard': Imperial units can spawn next to Palpatine (when in play) as a Royal Guard. They are equipped with a buffed T-21 Heavy Blaster, Smart Rocket, and Homing Shot as reusable Star Cards. A maximum of two Imperial Guards can be on the map at a time. *'Flight''': Unlike in the original games Palpatine doesn't hover constantly however instead of jumping he will "fly" several feet off the ground and slowly descend back to the ground. And while doing this he can use is force dash ability upward and he will gain altitude quickly (therefor making his flight ability more superior to Vader's) before descending. Trait Emperor Palpatine was given a hero trait, along with the other vanilla heroes in Battlefront, as a part of the Scarif DLC patch. Emperor Palpatine's trait gives him an increased amount of lightning sustainability with each kill or damage dealt to opposing heroes. This means that as Emperor Palpatine increases his trait level, he will be able to use his main lightning attack for a greater period of time. As Emperor Palpatine's trait level increases, his lightning usage rate will decrease. In addition, his lightning recharge rate will increase. With this trait, Emperor Palpatine will be able to use his lightning attack to a much greater extent against his enemies, thus, making him a greater attack threat on the Battlefront to pair with his characteristics as a support hero as well. Emperor Palpatine trait levels: Level 1: 9% Level 2: 18% Level 3: 25% Trivia *Emperor Palpatine and Princess Leia's Hero health (Imperial Resources and Supply Drop) were buffed from giving the player 20 health, to now receiving 40 health. This was buffed to allow players to survive longer, as players playing with either the Emperor or Leia on Hero Hunt were killed easily because of the low health of the characters. *When Battlefront was originally released, Palpatine was criticized of being "weak", such as his force lightning draining very quickly. But he has now been buffed and can hold his own in battle. *Emperor Palpatine's theme music comes from the song, Battle of Endor II Medley from the Return of the Jedi OST. *Emperor Palpatine can also block shots like other force wielders, though he cannot block lightsaber strikes nor can he deflect blaster bolts like Darth Vader or Luke Skywalker. Category:DICE series articles Category:DICE Characters